Least favorite episodes from each series
The episodes people like the least. Sorenrulescool5 *Supernoobs - I Know You Noob **I've watched this episode once and hooo BOY IT'S RUBBISH. The three little girls in this episode piss me off a lot. I don't like it how the ADULTS can't find the identity of the noobs, but three little girls can. *Robotboy: Gus's Mix **It's mediocre at best but I hate how Gus acted in this episode. Also why the FUCK did Lola have to get MUSCLES for that episode EXCLUSIVELY. *Welcome to the Wayne - We're the Wayniacs **It's ok but Olly's obsession with how he sings got on my nerves, and my least favorite W.P., C.C. Scratch, appears. I enjoyed every other part though, especially KA finally being able to talk. PixelMiette *''The Casagrandes:'' The Horror-scope *''The Loud House:'' Ruthless People *''Total Drama:'' Hurl and Go Seek Moon Snail *Spongebob: Pet Sitter Pat *Adventure Time: Every episode tbh I never watch TV shows anymore so this list is hella empty lol Dynasti *Spongebob Squarepants: Most of the post-movie Episodes *Teen Titans Go!: Every episode *The Loud House: No Such Luck *The Amazing World of Gumball: The Limit and The DVD DEEcat98/Dianecat98 * Total Drama: Sundae Muddy Sundae * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Everyone Knows It's Bendy * The Loud House: Butterfly Effect * The Twisted Whiskers Show: Egg on your Head Alefikouhi * Teen Titans Go: Every episode * Tomorrow's Pioneers: Every episode * The Bunkest: Bunk Babies * SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob You're Fired! Bunniculafan2016 * The loud house: Butterfly effect * Tomorrow's Pioneers: All episodes. * TTG - Every episode. * Fanboy and Chum Chum - Every episode. ITVdude2000 * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Submerged Sonic * Sonic X - The Cosmic Conspiracy CreativePenguin50 * Pororo the Little Penguin: Grumpy Pororo ** All I can say about this episode is... IT WAS UTTER GARBAGE. Pororo didn't have to go break inside his friends' houses, especially after they said they were sorry. Also, the premise is pretty disgusting, although it is normal if you wet your bed as a child. Okay, it wasn't entirely Pororo's fault since it was Crong that started it all. The ending... well... I don't think I want to talk about that one. * Arthur: D.W.'s Very Bad Mood ** I didn't really like this episode. It actually started out fresh where Arthur imagines living in a perfect home with a perfect family. It looked like a dream come true until D.W. messed everything up. D.W. was so obnoxious in this episode. She won't stop whining and crying over not being invited to a birthday party. She seemed to take everything way too personally. (kinda like me) Maybe Tantrum 911 should've arrested D.W. for even talking back to them. Arthur's dad was putting D.W. to sleep and she was saying that he didn't love her but Dad's face showed it was no big deal to him. Sometimes, I wonder what going on inside the mind of D.W. What do you think, folks? * Nature Cat: Goin' Batty ** Okay, this episode kind of made me lose my interest on this show. The series started off with a helpful and funny leader, Nature Cat himself but as the series went on, he turned into a crybaby and talked back to Daisy in one episode, "Thunderstruck," when Daisy asked him to come inside from the rain but he wanted to keep on working on his book. I felt like he has been flanderized. Okay, a little off-topic there. Nature Cat quit on nature after he was bitten, skunked and stunged, only because he didn't put on bug-spray like he was told to, because he wanted to see the bats right away. Daisy had a point that you need to be prepared for hikes. Also, the title is somewhat misleading (depending on your opinion) is most of the time was just Nature Cat being tortured. If he would just listen to his friends to begin with, none of this would've happen. However the ending was, at least, alright where Nature Cat comes back and saves his friends and they did go see the bats after all. That's why I don't like the new episodes because it was like this when it started. Please respect my opinion if you like this show. * SuperMarioLogan: Jeffy's Bad Word ** This episode was beyond despicable, yet it gets more likes than dislikes. Mario is basically the scapegoat in this episode. Everyone was stupid in this episode. Jeffy keeps on saying the F-word (not the typical one, but you know what if you have seen it) although, it is understandable that he has mental disability but still. Mario never even run over the homeless man. Even Rosalina didn't believe Mario and said, "That's not what the news said!" Not everything on TV is true, you know. The ending was horrible and Mario's raging voice sound like Bowser Junior making a sound of a dinosaur. The Dr. Goodman Show segment was somewhat decent, though, but I didn't like what Mr. Goodman said about Mario near the end. It was so mean-spirited. If any of you like this episode, I don't mind at all since it's personally my opinion. * The Garfield Show: King Nermal ** I don't like it when kittens pretend to be nice and later they reveal themselves bad in this show. Okay, Garfield did before sent Nermal to Abu Dhabi many times but... Really, Nermal? You were actually faking it and Jon is actually defending Nermal when Garfield was trying to let Jon know that he was faking it. Oh wait, Jon can't understand what Garfield's saying. Huh? It could be hard to accept reality. Garfield and Odie fell down the stairs at the end and broke all of their bones. In real life, you can't really break all of your bones just for falling down somewhat short stairs, so it's obvious that they were faking it as well. That's enough!